The Magic of Christmas Day
by Dark Wings Of Imagination
Summary: Just some Christmas fluffy! After five years working together Mac and Jo will finally spend Christmas together.


**One - Shot: The Magic of Christmas Day**

Author: Dark Wings Of Imagination

Shipper: Mac/Jo

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

_A/N: I wanted to give you guys something to read before Christmas (don't worry I didn't forget about 'In Love' just taking some time to make next chapter longer) so I thought I would write some Christmas fluffy. On this one they had been working together for five years._

Finally the Holidays had come. Jo couldn't be feeling better; she loved this time of the year, for her it seemed like everyone warms up and they become more loving. And of course there is the fact that New York is even more beautiful at this time of the year.

But her mainly thoughts were her family and her friends… and Mac of course.

She really didn't know when she fell for him or not even how; she only knows she loves him and needs to find a way to tell him. They both agree he would spend Christmas with her, Ellie and Tyler.

It was December 23rd, she had bought all presents except for Mac's, she didn't know what she was going to get him and she needed to hurry up.

JMJM

Mac had already turned half of New York up side down looking for a gift for Jo, but he seemed not to find what he wanted, it had to be something special and very like her so it can totally fit with he had to say to her. He walked for more a half hour when he had the idea of going to Tiffany's. He had to admit it was a good one he finally found what he wanted; now all he had to do was go home and wrapped all gifts.

JMJM

Ellie and Tyler had gone out to buy their gifts to Jo, Mac and each other. Once they were done they went to snack bar.

"What do you think of Mac spending Christmas with us?" Ellie asked her brother while they were eating

"I think if mom hadn't invited him I would have done it myself. Really, El, I can't understand them, after five years working together they didn't admit their feelings, even though it's clear for everyone else".

Tyler said quite frustrated. He loved his mother and wanted her to be happy and he also liked Mac a lot, they had become really closer through the years and he could see how they acted around each other and talked about each other, but neither one of them had enough nerve to act.

"I agree with you on that. Are they so blind that they can't see what's right in front of them?" Ellie replied.

"I don't know, but if neither one of them finally admit their feelings after Christmas dinner I'm going to point it out to them!" Tyler said laughing a bit, but he really meant it.

"I can totally help you on this". Ellie said grinning to her brother.

JMJM

Christmas Day came faster than they expected. Ellie was the first to wake up as always. She ran to her mother's room and crashed in her bed

"Mom, wake up, wake up is already Christmas Day"

Jo slowly opened her eyes, she needed five more minutes but Ellie wouldn't give it to her.

"C'mon mom, get up!" Ellie said to her.

Jo rolled her eyes; Ellie was sixteen but still acted like a ten year old when it was about Christmas.

"Have your brother woke up?" Jo asked Ellie while an idea crossed her mind

"No. Why?" Ellie asked her mother having an idea of what her mother wanted to do.

"Are you thinking the same I am?" Jo asked her daughter with a smile in her lips.

"Yes!" Ellie said excited, she loved do this with her brother.

They entered Tyler's room carefully so they wouldn't make a sound, finally when they reached his bed each one went to side of the bed and Jo said:

"Time to wake up sweetie"

He didn't make a sound.

Jo looked at Ellie and they exchanged a nod in agreement and began tickling his feet. Tyler woke in a jump.

"Mom, El you this is going to have payback" Tyler said trying to look mad at them, but it was hard to do it since he loved when the two of them wake him, even if it was by tickling him.

"Really? I doubt!" Ellie replied teasing her brother, she knew what was coming next.

Tyler grabbed Ellie and began tickling her, and all Jo could do was watch. She loved her kids so much and they were growing up so fast, but at least they could still share some funny and happy moments between them.

She was so lost in thought she didn't notice Tyler grabbing her and as he did he and Ellie began tickling their mother, making her burst in to laughter.

JMJM

As the morning passed Mac couldn't wait to see Jo, Ellie and Tyler. They were like a family to him and from today he expected they would _be his family_. He loved Jo, he doesn't have an idea of how it happened but it did and the only way out was accept it.

He became really close of her kids within the years and now, for some random reason, he can't see his life without those two amazing kids, and if anyone ever try to hurt them he would go to hell and back to haunt the bastard.

Around 2:00 p.m. he had everything he needed packed so he headed to his SUV and made his way to Jo's apartment and as he did memories of moments he, Jo, Ellie and Tyler shared together came to his mind making his body fill with happiness.

JMJM

When Mac finally reached her apartment Jo had everything set up for the dinner.

They ate dinner between talking and laughing when they were finally done they decide it was time to open the presents. The first one was Ellie. After she opened each gift she thanked all them with a hug; after her came Tyler, than Mac, who loved the watch he received from Jo and the picture framer Tyler and Ellie had given to him, with a photo of the four of them, and for last Jo. She opened her kids' gifts first and finally opened Mac's. She opened a medium size red box and inside of it had a silver chain with a silver boot pendant and silver bangle with the words "I Love You" engraved. She gasped when she read the words on the bracelet, she looked at Mac trying to understand what he meant with it, and as if he was reading her mind he began to say what he planed:

"I chose this bracelet because it tells what I feel for you. I had loved you since our eyes first met, even though I hadn't realized at that time. I know you feel the same and I think we had wasted too much time trying to deny, don't you?"

She threw her arms around his neck and leaned to kiss him, a soft kiss, and when they parted she said:

"I love you, too. And yes, I do think we wasted too much time trying to deny it"

"YES!" Ellie and Tyler said together.

"Finally" Tyler said with happiness and relief in his voice, for one split of second he really he would have to do an intervention.

Mac and Jo laughed at the sight of those two. They couldn't believe even Tyler and Ellie wanted this.

"Come here you two" Mac said as he and Jo opened their arms to give them a hug.

"Cool! Now I have TWO dads, unless, of course, you don't want it" Tyler said to Mac

"No, that is totally fine with me. Totally fine" Mac replied trying hard not showing his emotions.

"So, this means I have a dad now?" Ellie asked Mac. She was so happy, she loved Mac like a father and she was thrilled she would have the chance to call him "dad"

"Yeah. And this means I have two amazing children and the woman I love by my side"

Mac said as he hugged them once more.

Jo was out of words, she had the man she loves in her arms, and he was not only part of her life but of her children's as well, they were a family now, and there is no better gift in the world.

**The End!**

_A/N 2: If you want to see Mac and Jo's gifts, the links will be on my profile. Hope you enjoyed and Happy Holidays! Review, please_


End file.
